Dear Diary
by ImaginAbbys
Summary: "Mi nombre es Kagome Taisho y soy tu portadora, en tus blancas paginas plasmare el sentimiento que no puedo expresar con mis palabras… porque por miedo a herir a mis padres, tendré que retratar con palabras floreadas sobre tus marchitas hojas lo que mi corazón inspira en estos nueve meses de espera. Los sentimientos de esta joven sentirás y con mi lagrimas tal vez te empaparas" /


¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Soy sincera, es mi primer fic en este fandom pero eso sí, tenía bastantes ideas… lástima que muchas me las fueron ganado, así que dije: "Mejor no esperar a que te ganen esta también"

Este fin es un poco extraño, tomando en cuenta que las relaciones que verán son diferentes y todos desde el punto de vista de nuestra protagonista Kagome. Este fic salió del abismo según yo, en si la mayoría de mis trabajos tiene la misión de otorgar al lector un punto de vista diferente, muchas veces indeseado y poco gustoso pero verán que al final la historia formara un nudo de emociones diferente a lo que las historias comunes nos ofrecen.

Espero que disfruten de la lectura, ya que aquí mostrare alas emparejadas en un papel un poco más protagónico. Lean y disfruten, un review no me hace daño tampoco las críticas o cosas así ^^ agradezco a los que se tomen el tiempo de leer, y ya veremos y si se queda en un Two-Shot o un escrito algo largo.

**Advertencia: **

AU/UA

Los personajes de _Inuyasha _ no son de mi propiedad, el uso de los mismos no contiene malos propósitos. La historia es propiedad mía en totalidad

* * *

><p><em>El sentido de la vida no siempre es sincero y honesto, muchas veces recurrir a la imaginación y el fruto de la fantasía podría ser lo más indicado.<em>

"_Querido Diario:_

_Mi nombre es Kagome Taisho, supongo que merecer saber el nombre de tu portadora antes de empezar con algo. _

_Tengo 16 años cumplidos, de hecho fuiste un buen regalo por parte de mis tíos Seshomaru y Kagura. Les agradezco demasiado porque ya me hacia falta uno… _

_Mamá dice que escribir en un diario no es expresarse debidamente al exterior pero a lo que a mí respecta pienso que es la mejor forma de hacer saber mis sentimientos, una lástima, nadie tiene el derecho de descifrar estas líneas. Papá contrario comprende que esto podría ayudar a mi personalidad reservada, papá sabe lo que dice… supongo que al final de cuentas saque la personalidad de papá._

_Bien, hoy celebramos mi cumpleaños 16, la emoción no era exactamente lo mio tomando en cuenta que ya no soy una chiquilla que desea fiestas o cosas así. Me sentí un poco avergonzada en especial cuando encendieron las velas del pastel… no es que quiera negar nada a mis padres pero en ocasiones seguían viéndome como una chiquilla de 7 años de edad ¡No soy una cría! _

_Muchas veces a lo largo de mi vida, quise tener una hermano o de preferencia hermana, así como Rin mi querida prima. Esa niña a pesar de ser revoltosa podría ser un amor, mamá suele darle cariños mimosos que una niña necesita, lo reitero ¡UNA NIÑA! Ya entre a la adolescencia y es algo embarazoso que tu madre te de apapachos frente a la gente, no lo niego son reconfortantes y su aire maternal me adentran a una infancia… sin embargo ¡No soy una niña!_

_Mi madre Kikyo Higurashi me dio el primer obsequio de la mañana un desayuno de esos que me encantan, a parte de un regalo especial que obviamente había escondido demasiado bien para que no lo viera. Un vestido que quería que estrenase esa misma mañana para recibir a mis parientes por la fiesta familiar que me estaban haciendo, era la mayor entre las mujeres de mi familia así que no me esperaba menos. El vestido era hermoso en todo sentido, debo admitir que mi madre tiene un buen sentido del gusto, algo que comparto con ella de una manera muy especial no como a mis amigas, que tienen el gusto contrario a sus madres. _

_Cuando me lo probé, quedo impresionada y derramo unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad. Extraño según mi punto de vista ya que mamá no era demasiado sentimental, algo estaba sucediendo… algo me estaban escondiendo. _

_Mi padre Inuyasha Taisho, me dio el segundo regalo de la mañana deseos para su única hija, junto a unos zapatos que obviamente mi madre escogió. En si era una mañana muy hermosa. _

_Papá y mamá prepararon todo para la fiesta y cena que vendría luego, los empleados comenzaban a felicitarme de sobremanera por los 16 años de la niña a la cual habían visto crecer. _

_Almorcé con mis padres y después de aquello la tarde hizo presencia y junto a ella mis tíos favoritos: Seshomaru y Kagura y su pequeña hija Rin Taisho que yo consideraba una hermana. Después de su llegada, todo cambio de una forma drástica que no estoy dispuesta a aceptar…_

* * *

><p>Los espejos no mienten, y muestran el retrato vivo de lo que se les pone en frente.<p>

La delicada silueta bailarina de esa jovencita se podía apreciar con sumo cuidado. Rasgos excesivamente finos para ser reales y portando el vestuario ideal, podía considerarse una princesa sacada de los cuentos más increíbles en toda la tierra. Aquella princesa poda ser considerada hermosa en todo sentido y no solo por el reflejo que se veía en el espejo.

Era algo alta, el estándar de altura podía considerase correcto en su caso, una estatura bastante considerable. La piel de tonalidad vainilla cubría parejamente el cuerpo visible, las delicadas manos y los finos dedos, la forma corazón del rostro los contorneados pies y las esbeltas piernas de la poseedora. La figura también era perfecta, pequeños pies descalzo momentáneamente, largas piernas caderas algo proporcionadas para una señorita hecha delgada cintura muy bien remarcada por los pechos que conjugaban con los delgados hombros, las extremidades te llevaban a un camino directo a las finas manos. Todo aquel juego cubierto con un hermoso vestido azul cielo, vestido sencillo y llamativo a la vez con un escote corazón y hombros al descubierto dejando unas suaves caídas de tela por los hombros. Aquel que dejaba a la vista parte de las piernas más el par de zapatillas azul nocturno que combinaban a una princesilla de cuentos fantásticos.

¡Eh! El rostro tampoco se quedaba atrás, un pequeño corazón lleno de facciones hermosas. Empezando por los labios, llenos y seductores, suaves y deseables a simple vista, apetecibles como frutas maduras tentando a la misma gula, algo rosas por naturaleza, sobre estos una chata pero respingona naricilla bien perfilada, un par de pómulos sobresalientes cubiertos de un claro color carmín y sobre los mismos un par de hermosos ojos, grandes y llamativos poseedores de un color chocolate intenso recordando a este mismo manjar. Resguardados por espesas pestañas largas formadas perfectamente una combinación única en todo sentido, más las motas oscuras centrales en os ojos. Un toque exótico indudablemente. Todos aquellos rasgos claramente acompañados por el pelo, azabache en su totalidad un poco tirando por alguno que otro brillo semi azulino herencia pura de su padre, algo ondeados también por la misma herencia llegando casi a media espalda. Cabellos perfectamente cuidados y hermosos.

Indudablemente la joven era hermosa, y en sus relucientes 16 años tenía una razón más. Hace algunas horas, con su aspecto mañanero el vestido le había sentado bastante bien, ahora bien puesta en su estado le quedaba divino, solo esperaba que su madre no se pusiese a llorar nuevamente, aunque lo dudaba. Por alguna extraña y poco conocida razón Kikyo había derramado lagrimas algo que no era del todo común en la señora Taisho, pero una razón tuvo que haber. Muchos decían y afirmaban que el cariño maternal llegaba a puntos extremistas como llantos innecesarios, pero Kagome conocía a su madre perfectamente y podía afirmar que no era alguien que llevase las lágrimas solo por ver a su hija en un vestido y con aspecto mañanero, había algo escondido detrás de toda esto.

_Knock-Knock_

El sonido de la puerta le distrajo en totalidad, meneo la cabeza alejando cualquier pensamiento que preocupase a sus padres e invitados familiares que estuviesen prontos a llegar. Se puso los zapatos correctamente antes de decir un "_Pase" _y seguir observando el gusto de su madre para los vestidos.

EL pestillo giro y acto seguido dejo ver a una pareja ingresar.

La mujer, no tenía una edad para considerarse veterana del todo, observo con ojos llorosos a su hija. Kikyo en si tenía una estatura considerable y era el vivo retrato de su hija, o mejor dicho Kagome era su madre por donde la vieras. La figura de alguna u otra manera la había mantenido intacta después de un duro embarazo de nueve meses con Kagome en su vientre. Largas piernas, caderas proporcionadas y delgada cintura. Pálida por donde la vieras y rasgos netamente idénticos a los de su hija, el rostro era un poco más alargado, una nariz respingona y perfilada, labios delgados y seductores de un rojo natural, lo único diferente: sus ojos. Los de Kikyo eran algo pequeños a comparación de los de su hija, un poco más remarcados por pestañas aún más largas, pero eso si… el mismo color chocolatoso cálido en su interior. De azabaches cabellos, largos casi oscilando a las caderas completamente lacios a diferencia. Todo aquello acompañado por un largo vestido rojo que le sentaba bastante bien a su delicada figura maternal.

El hombre superando a ambas féminas por mucho en la altura, siendo un poco diferente a ambas. De hombros anchos y cuerpo definido por su entrenamiento, los padres aun podían conservar forma si corrían cada mañana como era el caso de Inuyasha. Sus cabellos plata recogidos en una coleta baja eran un poco admirados pero común que en la familia se llevase el cabello largo. La piel morena del padre hacia una combinación perfecta con el par de ojos ámbares semigatunos que poseía, grandes y mucho más parecidos a los de su hija. Sonrisa amplia y todo aquello acompañado por un traje perfectamente diseñado para sus medidas.

— ¡Kagome querida! Te ves estupenda— dijo la mayor depositando besos y un abrazo fraternal en su primogénita. Esta, algo sonrojada devolvió aquellas mismas caricias agradeciéndole dichos cumplidos a su progenitora.

—El parentesco con tu madre es increíble— Comento el de ojos ámbares ofreciéndole un abrazo a la menor y esta correspondió con afecto—Conocí a tu madre, con un vestido similar en una fiesta similar hija mía

Kagome quedo estupefacta ¿Era una indirecta acaso? Enrojeció instantáneamente. No podía ser posible que… no, a esta fiesta y cena de gala solo estaban invitados los familiares y el círculo social cercano o sea familiares de segundo y tercer grado.

— ¡Papá!—grito ella separándose del mayor. Kikyo rio para sí misma tomando el brazo a su marido admirando a su fruto, la hija que siempre habían deseado, era por quien ambos darían la vida— N-no digas eso por favor.

—Vamos, que no puedo escapar de la realidad Kagome, algún día dirás "Encontré al hombre de mi vida ¡Los dejo vejestorios!"—dijo esto último con un muy mal tono y acento femenino. Kagome enrojeció aún más— Y luego tendré que llevarte de brazos y entregarte al amor de tu vida

— ¡No! Viviré eternamente en este cuarto— Ambos padres rieron ante la reacción de su hija. Kagome era algo tímida pero cuando le sacabas de quicio solo seguías el hilo y podías dejarla tan roja como un tomate— ¡Mamá ayúdame!— Suplico la menor para sorpresa de su madre.

—Kagome, tus tíos y prima acaban de llegar, ve a saludarlos— dijo dando leves codazos al padre de familia quien seguía aguantado una que otra risilla. Kagome algo molesta salió de la habitación evitando la mirada de su padre

Cuando Kagome quedo fuera de la habitación Kikyo tomo un aire un poco más serio para dirigirse a su marido. Con esos ojos suplicantes parecía querer pedirle un favor enorme, algo que Inuyasha sentencio como malo…

— ¿Qué pasa?—Enfatizo el para su amada

—Es solo que… no estoy segura si a ella le gustara la nueva noticia— comento ella con un aire de tristeza, dejando escapar de sus labios un suspiro cansino. — está acostumbrada a esta vida, ella sola y… la atención sobre sí misma, es normal, dudo que esta noticia le agrade

Inuyasha le sonrió. Kagome podía ser difícil con sus ataques de personalidad sincera, pero la conocía, ella podría hacer un berrinche un momento pero luego tendría que afrontar la realidad del asunto. Al final de cuentas no es que se acabase el mundo por esa nueva noticia, y ella siempre había deseado…

—No te preocupes, Kag es un poco histérica a veces pero no puede hacer nada en contra de esto. Terminará aceptándolo— recupero él. Kikyo le mostro una sonrisa suya tan especial. —Ahora, vamos a recibir a mi muy bien querido hermano—dijo en tono burlón.

—Kagura viene con él, así que nada de peleítas de críos como siempre… que Kagome y Rin se comportan mas como adultas que vosotros en una cena— recalco ella. El tono autoritario salía de sus labios automáticamente. Inuyasha rio y le sostuvo de una de las manos para salir juntos a recibir al hermano de Inuyasha y su familia.

-:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_-:_:-_:_:_:_:_:_:-

— ¡Kagome!—El gritillo de niña era proveniente de los labios de la menor del lugar. Rin Taisho, la pequeña azabache corrió hacia Kagome mientras la embestía para seguidamente darle un buen abrazo. La niña a penas cumplía los 11 años, y era una niña hermosa en todo aspecto y sentido. De piel blanca herencia pura de su padre, negros cabellos levemente ondulados y ojos claros tirando casi a ojos ámbares como los de Seshomaru, padre suyo.

—Rin, ¡Hey pequeña princesa pudiste haber resbalado!— Cuestiono Kagome con un semi reproche a lo que l menor inflo los mofletes medio molesta por aquello. Sus padres rieron de manera divertida por el comentario de su sobrina.

Y es que Rin había tenido ya muchas caídas en el pasado y todo por la manía de corretear que bien se le había pegado a la pequeña. Aun recordaba su primeros pasos, cuando la niña iba a lo rápido y a aumentar su velocidad. Una niña invaluable por personalidad.

—Kagome, ya tus 16 años querida… tan hermosa como tu madre—comento la mujer. Kagura era una mujer divina por donde la vieras, de esbelta figura y rostro de princesa, detalle súper eludido por la presencia de su par de orbes sangre. ¡Un tesoro! Algo escalofriante pero al final de cuentas esas gemas rojas eran lo más atrayente de esa mujer, el cabello azabache siempre montado en una coleta alta y sobrepuesta como un recogido elegante. Comprendía la razón por la cual su tío había quedado enamorado de esa mujer, pues su personalidad era lo bastante valiosa para perderla. Kagome como repuesta le puso una sonrisa— aún recuerdo cuando eras una chiquilla de 10 años

—¡Hey mamá me llamaste chiquilla!— reclamo Rin por el comentario de su progenitora. Kagura sonrió de manera abierta por el ingenio de su pequeña hija.

—Claro mi cielo, aun eres una chiquilla pero pronto comenzaras a florecer así como tu prima, mira lo reluciente que esta— Recalco eludiendo a la del cumpleaños. Rin sonrió a su padre

— ¿Estaré tan bonita como mi prima papá?—Pregunto. KAgura sonrió nerviosamente, Rin era un poco más afecta las palabras de su padre. EL mayor observo a Kagome y volvió su mirada hacia su hija, le brindo una sonrisa débil

—Si pequeña—La niña saltoneo emocionada al recibir la aprobación de su padre, que era la que ms contaba. Seshomaru era prácticamente idéntico a su padre, solo un poco de detalles en el rostro y se podría decir que Seshomaru tenía rasgos más finos y delicados y una piel mucho más pálida, pero el pelo plata atado en una coleta baja y los ojos ámbares, eran la prueba contundente de su hermandad —Kagome, muchas felicidades… supongo que tu padre se dio cuenta que no puede mantenerte enclaustrada en esta casa

Kagome sonrió nerviosa. Y es que era un poco cierto, era estrictamente controlada, entradas y salidas. Si llegaba 10 minutos tarde ya tenía a la milicia en su búsqueda… ¡Eso era acoso! De no ser porque eran sus padres podría serlo. Seshomaru comprendía a su sobrina y trataba de que su hija Rin no tuviera aquel mismo trato

— ¡Te escuche!— El fuerte grito varonil y acusatorio salió de la nada. Y sobre uno de los lugares se encontraba la pareja, Kikyo e Inuyasha

—Calla— le dijo Kikyo— bienvenidos, les agradecemos su presencia en el hogar y por el cumpleaños de nuestra hija— agradeció la madre

— ¿Cómo podríamos faltar? Si Kagome es nuestra sobrina favorita, ¿No es cierto?—comento Kagura a lo que su marido asintió— Rin saluda a tus tíos

Inmediatamente al mando de su madre Rin saludo a sus tíos efusivamente dejando las formalidades detrás, Rin tenía un cariño especial por Kikyo e Inuyasha. Los consideraba unos segundos padres por que la trataban con un cariño diferente, había veces en las que incluso se sentía hija suya

Kagome había estado perfectamente hasta ese momento…

* * *

><p>"…<em>Mis tíos fueron bastante buenos toda la tarde, los invitados secundarios llegaron luego. <em>

_Los primeros fueron Naraku y Midoriko, Naraku era el hermanastro de mi madre, por lo cual su relación no era del todo buena… en cambio Midoriko era toda una mujer digna de admiración. Ambos con su hijo Miroku, un extraño chico muy sociable con las mujeres, primo mío. Mi relación con él era lo demasiado cercana para considerarlo un hermano también. _

_Después llego mi tía Kaede, hermana de mi madre con su pequeño niño: Shippo era un chiquillo bastante travieso y compartía travesuras con Rin. Era un poco normal que se llevasen bien peor había veces en las que Miroku sufría mucho a causa de esto. _

_Comenzaron a llegar, entre ellos Kotaru, un amigo estimado de la familia, con su par de hijos Sango y Kohaku, sabía que Sango era la mayor prioridad de Miroku. Pero la chica, que yo consideraba familiar, no hacía más que ignorarlo e incluso secretamente me había dicho que el "no era su tipo" No era algo que yo consideraba valido ya que cuando venía alguna otra jovencita y mi querido primo se le acercaba, menuda cara ponía al verlo sosteniendo las manos de dicha mujer. Sango era un tanto bipolar cuando se lo proponía. Kohaku era un puberto lo bastante "maduro" aún así el interés que tiene por Shippo y Rin era exorbitante, incluso creo que con eso Kohaku deseaba hermanos menores, Rin le tenía un afecto bastante especial a Kohaku._

_Los invitados invadían mi hogar, también llegaron Bankotsu y su hermano menor Koga. Bankotsu era un hombre joven, tanto que mi padre solía jugarme malas bromas de compromiso con el mismo; no cabía en el círculo social nuestro por lo cual estaba más con los adultos, su hermano Koga era un chico bastante apuesto que si cabía en nuestro círculo social, se podría decir que cabía tan bien que me molestaba. Ambos eran huérfanos, y sus padres eran grandes amigos de mi madre… Demasiado cercanos para mi gusto personal tomando en cuenta que Koga era un tanto más pegajoso. _

_Después llego más familia, las primas de Kagura eran mujeres especiales. Tsubaki compartía lazos con Kagura, pero su relación no era del todo buena, lastimosamente Ayame la hija de Tsubaki era una gran amiga mía, y cruelmente el destino había hecho que se enamorase de Koga una lástima indudablemente. _

_Después vi más invitados que poco conocía, con la llegada de niños más que adultos, la más interesante de todos: Kanna. Según sabia era la nieta de uno de los socios de mi padre, la niña era extraña y solitaria… acercarse a ella era meter los dedos en el fuego y no tenia la mínima intención de quemarme. _

_Después de la llegada la celebración comenzaba, me la pase bastante bien aunque parecía una fiesta lo demasiado "Formal" para poder hacer travesuras que adoraba jugar con mis primos. Una lástima, agradecí bastante cuando la cena comenzó. _

_Imaginad la típica cena familiar, esta no era una cena que se podía calificar como formal, si no que un ambiente incluso navideño lo invadía, riendo y jugueteando. Pero cuando el brindis comenzó, todo se puso de cabeza para mí, no sabía que la razón por la cual mis padres andaban tan emocionados ya una semana era por la noticia que estaban a punto de brindarme…"_

* * *

><p>—Queridos amigos presentes, estamos agradecidos por su presencia en el decimosexto cumpleaños de nuestra hija que día a día alegra nuestros corazones. Que logro ganarse un lugar en su corazón, la niña que nació hace 16 años en esta misma fecha era pequeña e inofensiva. Necesitaba de cuidados extremistas para poder vivir tranquilamente, ahora es toda una mujer inpediente y nosotros somos los que necesitamos de su cariño día a día para poder vivir tranquilos— concluyo Inuyasha con copa en alto observando de reojo a su "pequeña" hija.<p>

—Gracias queremos daros por su apoyo con nuestra querida hija— esto último inicio el brindis de la noche. Una sonora avalancha de aplausos resonó en la sala y algunos silbidos se dejaron escapar, al igual que los escasos gritos de júbilo.

De inmediato, las felicitaciones y presentes se hicieron presentes con Kagome, quien más afecta al cariño que a lo material agradecía con una gran sonrisa. Jamás pensó que esto saldría bastante bien, mientras seguían depositando besos y brindar abrazos efusivos seguidos de objetos envueltos en papel de regalos y con detalles divertidos, Kagome sentía una gran alegría, su vida estaba empezando y esperaba también que sus padres estuvieren contentos de verla así.

Terminado tan afectuosa entrega de presentes, el flash de las cámaras que retrataban el momento no se dejaron esperar. Miles de fotos habían sido tomadas desde diferentes ángulos guardados como invaluables recuerdos del momento. Ya regocijada la del cumpleaños observo como sus padres parecían querer darle un último presente del día.

El corazón comenzó a latirle apresuradamente, era algo que no le agraria y eso era decir poco. Un mal presentimiento, ¡No! Nada parecido a eso, al contrario… era algo insensatamente extraño en totalidad, algo que no era bueno ni malo.

—Kagome, tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos… hace 16 años llegaste a nuestras vidas para alegrar el hogar con tu presencia y hay algo que queremos decirte. Algo que nos sorprendió de sobremanera…

—Tenemos un último anuncio para todos en general, pero algo especial para nuestra familia —alzo la voz el padre de la familia Taisho.

Todos los presentes quedaron amonados procedieron a quedar en un silencio sepulcral. Inuyasha asintió para su amada esposa que observo primero a los presentes y dirigió la última de sus miradas a Kagome diciéndole en un tono de voz maternal:

—Tendrás un hermano—

Ese preciso instante no todos llegaron a oír la noticia. Peo después de aquello Inuyasha procedió a repetirlo en una voz más alta y grave que se escuchó por toda la casa, nuevamente el sonido de los aplausos resonó.

Pero Kagome apenas podía digerir correctamente las palabras: TENDRAS aquella que se usa para hacer referencia a lago que viene y será de tu propiedad, UN elude a la unidad y por ultimo lo más atemorizante HERMANO ser que comparte misma cadena genética con tu persona.

Empalideció, se sonrojo, quedo en shock, estupefacta, ganas de gritar junto a esas y mi emociones su mente entro en colapso y lo único que quería era salir corriendo de esta habitación.

Tendría un hermano y no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo

* * *

><p>Bien, momentáneamente lo dejo allí. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, como dije un review no me hace daño ya sea una critica o un comentario sencillo.<p>

Agradezco de sobremanera, y ya nos vemos en el segundo capitulo ^^

_ImaginAbbys_


End file.
